


(I'm Melting) In Your Eyes

by LauDom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, FootieCoach!Louis, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, There's like a smaaaall mention of Ziall, babysitter!Harry, this is also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauDom/pseuds/LauDom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a child minder, Louis' a footie coach. Harry also loves writing in his journal and bumping into blue eyes and an arse to die for is what he needed for inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'm Melting) In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liyumpeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyumpeyn/gifts).



> THANKS soooo much to my betas and brit pricker K and S!, who are simply lovely and perfect. Title comes from The Used's - I Caught Fire which I totally recommend. Babyshades, I hope you're pleased with what I wrote. Also, please google Endcliffe Park to get the full experience. Any last grammar errors or such are totally mine to be held against.

One of the things Harry loved about moving to Sheffield was that his place was just 20 minutes away from the Endcliffe Park. He loved the way the park looked in any season but Spring was most definitely his favourite. He loved waking up early to grab a cuppa and just stare at the landscape. The beautiful colours would always inspire him to write in his journal.

 

The way the bark in the trees were formed reminded him of the little doodles he would do in classes; The sweet smell of lilies and jasmine flowers reminded him of when he was little and his mom and sister would do picnics...There was just one thing that bothered him and that was the amount of cute couples walking hand in hand making him feel like love just wouldn’t happen for him. Harry was not much of a social butterfly and he was a hopeless romantic so when he noticed a cute couple taking some selfies by the lake he couldn’t help but to sigh at the frustration of not having someone to do that with.

 

With coffee on his hand and the first day of Spring on his mind, he made his way over to the Teasdale’s where he babysat their 6 year old daughter Lux. He really loved taking care of her because she was the cutest and most educated kid he had looked after in a long time.

  


–

  


Louis hadn’t thought about the hassle it was to move in with Stan. He was supposed to arrive at their flat at 4pm. He knew it was just an hour’s drive but he still had lot of packing to do. The excitement of sharing a flat with his best mate got him going. It was finally time for some peace and quiet after living in a house with his 6 younger siblings.

  


Stan had told him some amazing things about Sheffield and had been insisting on taking him to his favourite running spot (which was more his favourite place to smoke weed but he’s not judging). He still needed to pack most of his things but being the procrastinator he was, he knew Stan wouldn’t be surprised when he was late.

 

As he was packing his stuff, he couldn’t help but to feel a little tug in his heart trying to make him stay. He would probably not be around for his youngest siblings Ernest and Doris’s first steps or first words but he knew it was time to become fully independent.

  


***

 

On the 3rd week of Louis moving in, he finally decided to unpack everything. He and Stan decided that they needed a celebratory blunt. So, Stan takes him over to Endcliffe park to celebrate the new chapter in their lives. When they arrived, Louis was sure he had never seen a scenery like it before.  

 

“When you said this was a great ‘running’ spot, I didn’t think it was more of a ‘I’m-contemplating-my-existence-and-I-feel-so-little’ kinda place.” Louis’ eyes widen as he tries to take everything in and he doesn’t even look at Stan.

 

“I told you bro. You haven’t even seen my favourite place yet and you are little.” Stan smiles.

 

They walked for some more time until they reached the pond and Louis was amazed with how much beauty this park had. It might have been the Spring Spirit—or maybe it was the sweet smell of the green substance being burned by Stan—getting into him but he was completely amused by all the nature and the beauty.

 

He was staring at the people passing by when he noticed a set of curls, frowned brows and long limbs sprawled on one of the benches. It seemed like the bloke was really inspired and Louis felt curious to know more. The curly lad would lift his gaze from the little journal he had on his hands and then focus on it again.

  


His thoughts were interrupted by Stan clearing his throat and asking “Like what you see, Lou?” with a smirk.

  


“If you’re talking about the park, yes, I most certainly _love_ what I see.”

  


“Of course I meant the park, what else could I possibly be referring to?” Stan snickered.

 

Louis could only roll his eyes when Stan rested one of his arms around Louis’ shoulders as they started heading back to their flat. They acted more like teenagers rather than the 27 year olds they truly were.

 

\--

 

One of the things that finally got Louis to move out of the house was getting a job at Sheffield Springs School. He was offered to fill the football coach position and he was thrilled because he used to do the same back in Doncaster. He enjoyed helping little kids with their passes and throws and his absolute favourite part was just making sure everyone was having fun.

 

He was on his way to his first day and decided to take a walk through the park, grab a cup of coffee and head to Sheffield Springs. He wore his uniform and a headband to secure his luscious hair. He spotted the cafe last time he and Stan were there and he decided to check it out.

  


When he entered, the aroma of coffee and spices filled the air and Louis could practically taste them on his tongue. It was a bit crowded but it didn’t make him feel any less comfortable. It seemed like a great place to just quietly sit and read but also great to catch up with friends.

  


He made his way to the counter and asked for a black coffee and a chocolate croissant. The cashier looked more like a male model for GQ or any other big magazine rather than someone who worked part-time in a tiny cafe. Perfect jawline, amazing lashes and a smile who made any person weak. Louis looked over his name tag and noted the lad’s name was Zayn. He tipped him as he was making his way out and noticed the bloke from last time’s walk with Stan, was casually on one of the tables feeding a slice of apple to a cute little girl. _‘Could that be his kid? Is he married or a single dad?’_ Louis thought and curiosity began to creep up on him.

 

He tried to forget about it and just continue making his way over to work.

 

***

 

Harry was still hung up on the blue eyes he saw last time at the lake. It was almost like the colour of the sky and the lake itself merged in those eyes. He was sad that he might never see those eyes again and a little embarrassed to say it inspired probably the best poems and short stories he’s ever written (and yeah, maybe a couple of wanks, who could blame him?)

 

He had to babysit Lux and he decided that it was a nice day to take her over to the cafe at the park and maybe feed the ducks with her. He picked her up from the Teasdale’s household and made his way to the park.

  


He chose a table by the window and he was feeding Lux some sliced apples when he noticed the pair of blue eyes that had been haunting him enter the cafe. looking manly and rugged in what seemed like a footy uniform. He hadn’t noticed at first but he could see Sheffield Springs School’s emblem on the side of his shirt. He finally had something to maybe make him bump into those blue eyes again.

 

“Oi Harry! Aw, you got little Lux with you!” A voice with a thick irish accent said.

 

Niall was Harry’s best friend who moved from Ireland when he was 10. Harry had some difficulty at making friends but he had an instant connection with Niall and were inseparable ever since.

 

Lux cooed at Niall and extended her tiny arms asking for Niall to carry her.

 

“Who’s the prettiest baby in the whole world?” Niall said in a soft baby voice.

 

“I would do anything to have you talk that soft on a regular basis.” Harry joked and received Niall’s glare in return.

 

“Anyways, you seemed fixed on something when I came in. Something on your mind?”

 

“Uhm, more like a _someone_.” Harry could feel his cheeks hot as fire as the sentence left his lips.

  


Niall’s eyebrows raised to the sky, “Well, oh well. Who’s the lucky bastard?”

 

Great. This would certainly give Niall something to bust Harry’s chops until the end of times.

  


“Actually, I don’t know his name.” He cleared his throat and took a bite out of the sliced apple he had in his hand.

 

“Wait, what!? Don’t tell me my little brother had his first one night stand.”

 

“No, no. It’s nothing like that Ni. It’s just this lad I saw by the lake a couple weeks ago and again today just about 10 minutes before you came in.”  Niall’s expression softened and he decided it was time to sit down. So he put Lux in her chair and took a seat.

 

“Wow, he must be really fit to make you this obsessed.”

 

This made Harry remember those blue ocean-y eyes. He knew Niall would think he was crazy but he couldn’t help himself. “He’s more like _absolutely gorgeous_ , actually but I doubt I’ll ever talk to him so I might as well just dream.”

 

Niall shrugged, leaving it at that as they continued on playing and feeding Lux until it was time to get her back to the Teasdale’s.

 

–

 

Louis was at the teachers lounge eating his lunch when the Science teacher sat by his side. It was a bit hard for him the first weeks because he would go into the lounge and hear the other teachers whisper about ‘the new guy’ and most of them had already their own little groups.

 

‘ _Seems like working at a highschool makes you act like you’re still a teenager for some_ ’ he thought. This made him suspicious of why the Science teacher had decided to sit with him now but he pretended not to notice and continued eating his lunch.

  


“Hello! 'M Liam, the Science teacher.” a deep voice interjected. This Science teacher had a voice of a tough guy but looked more like a puppy.

  


“Yeah, uh, 'M Louis, football coach.” Louis managed to say while having a mouthful of sandwich.

  


“I know. Hope it’s not too weird of me to come by and just sit by your side, just thought you might need a mate in this place.” Liam’s tone was reassuring.

  


“It’s all good. I appreciate the thought.” Louis gave him a little smile. He might feel a bit awkward but it seems like this Liam lad is an alright person.

 

Lunch hour went by quickly with someone as interesting as Liam and Louis ability to be able to chat anyone’s ears off.  He noticed how Liam was amazingly courteous and well mannered and then realized he was a bit too proper for Louis. ‘ _Maybe a little corruption is in order_ ’ He thought. They had also decided that they were now lunch mates and Louis felt ecstatic about having someone to talk to at work.

  


***

 

Next Saturday, Louis invited Liam to the usual ‘run’ with Stan over at Endcliffe Park. So they met at the coffee shop and then made their way to the usual spot a bit far off the lake. Louis had a smirk on his face the whole day because Liam would have never expected that they were meeting up for a smoke session. He wouldn’t oblige Liam to smoke but putting the idea out there wouldn't hurt.

  


“Stan, I’d like you to meet my righteous and lunch mate at work, Liam Payne” Louis smiled while introducing them.

  


“Hi Stan, Louis has told me a lot about you” Liam stretched his hand for a shake but received a confused look from Stan instead.

 

“Nonsense Liam! You’re not getting a handshake, I’m giving ya a hug.” Stan replied while pulling Liam into a tight hug.

 

Louis couldn’t help but smirk at Liam’s bewildered face. After they pulled apart, Stan seemed to notice Liam’s face as well and couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh making Liam react and straighten himself.

 

Stan then noticed Liam’s running attire and he burst into a guffaw. Liam’s face contorted with confusion. “Sorry, but… Oh god, I can’t believe Louis told you we were _actually_ going for a run.”

  


Louis faced turned into a small apologetic smile towards to Liam. “Don’t pay attention to him Liam! Everything will be explained to you in a mo’.”

 

“Louis, please do tell me what we’re really doing and it would’ve been nice to have a warning before I put on my Nike’s” Liam accused.

  


“Shhhh, just follow us” Stan piped in.

  


They made their way to the usual spot and Liam immediately noticed the green bud Stan held in his hands. He gazed over at Louis who looked like a little mischievous 5 year old. His whole body clearly unsure of what was going on.

  


“Liam, ‘M sure you’re curious about what we’re really doing but I have to know, have you ever smoked weed?” Louis long lashes were now batting rapidly trying to make him look innocent.

  


“Uhm, no, I mean, I tried it once I think?” He blurted out.

  


“Would you like to smoke with us?”

  


“Are you sure we should Lou? What if they do a random drug test at work? What if I become like obsessed with it?” Liam now acted flustered and started looking around in panic.

  


“Don’t worry bout it mate. ‘M not trying to make you but I just thought it would be fun to corrupt you a bit and just as an fyi you really can’t be _addicted_ to weed” Louis consoled him.

  


“Yeah, if you don’t want in then we understand.” Stan chimed while tearing apart the bud and putting in it into the grinder.

 

Liam hesitated for a while and his eyes went from Stan, to Louis, to the weed.

  


“Fine but if I hear so much as one comment of this at work, you’ll have to find another lunch mate Louis.” Liam grunted.

  


Louis clapped enthusiastically and stopped when Stan offered him the blunt. He took two drags and passed it to Liam, who coughed for 2 minutes after the first puff.  The next half hour passed in a haze and hunger was starting to creep on them, so they decided to head back to the coffee shop and grab something to eat.

  


On their way back, between laughter and spaced out stares, Liam recognized an old friend of his sitting alone in a bench by the lake. He ran up to him the same way a puppy runs to find its owner. Louis and Stan were cackling about how the word ‘pudding’ feels when you say it out loud.

  


“Harry? Harry Styles!?” his husky voice startling everyone near and making Harry lift his head up and stop jotting down in his journal.

  


Harry’s eyes widen when he recognized the voice came from his former uni friend Liam who he hadn’t seen in a couple of years.

  


“Liam! Wow, I would have never dreamt of meeting you here” Harry replies while smiling at his friend who seems a bit paranoid and distracted. He then noticed that behind Liam was a very tanned, fit lad with those blue eyes he couldn’t stop dreaming about.

  


“I know right, this is like a sign. I mean, I’ve been teaching in Sheffield Springs School for about two years now and we never ran into each other. This must be like fate or something” Liam said now grinning with a goofy smile. Harry would never mention it but it looked like Liam’s eyes were a bit bloodshot and he understood Liam’s reactions now.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is. Are you by yourself?” Harry asked and he did mean to be honest about the question but his heart was filled with hope that maybe Liam was with the bloke he has been desperate to meet.

  


“Oh, me? No, I was supposed to go on a run with a couple of friends but it turned out they had other plans in mind. LOUIS! STAN! C'mere I want you to meet someone!” Liam shouted over to the two lads who were now waving at the ducks on the lake. Harry’s heart thumped against his chest, his heart begging to be out. He stood up and tried his best to look as decent as possible. The two boys approached with massive grins on their faces.

  


Louis could feel his smile fade when he noticed he was standing right in front of the guy he has been arse over tit since the first time he laid eyes on him on the same spot they were now standing.

  
  


“Louis, Stan, this is my adorable friend Harry. Harry, these are Louis and Stan” Liam introduced them with little giggles in between.

  


Harry and Louis stared at each other without being able to speak a word. Until Harry noticed there was a stretched out hand waiting for him. He broke the stare and directed it to the other bloke who also had bloodshot eyes and a goofy smile.

  


“Nice to meet you, Harry.” Stan said in a childlike voice.

 

“Well, we’re famished and we were making our way to the coffee shop. Fancy to join us?” Liam suggested.

  


Harry could feel every particle in his body begging him to go with them but he knew he would have to pick up Lux from his play date soon. He thinks he could also tell that the blue eyed boy was staring at him impatiently.

  


“Ah, I’d love to Li but I have to pick up the kid I babysit from her playdate in a few minutes.” He  concluded.

  


“Does that mean you finally became a babysitter?” Liam’s tone had a dash of pride.

  


“A child-minder if you wanna be professional about it. Completely approved by Ofsted and all that” Harry could feel himself puff with pride after making the correction. It had always been his dream to become the more professional type of nanny and he accomplished that.

 

He also noticed the blue eyed lad’s expression soften into a crinkly, lip-biting smile. Harry couldn’t help but gape at the way the boy’s soft lips were being indented by his teeth and he felt a sudden wish to be the one doing the biting.

  


“Sorry to stop your chat lads but me stomach’s growling with hunger” Stan shoot an apologetic smile to them.

  


“Oh god, yes. I need food now! Harry, mind giving me your number so we can schedule a hang out soon?” Liam said and handed his phone out to Harry.

  


They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes and in that moment Harry noticed he never got the name of the blue eyed menace that occupied his daily thoughts. It could either be between Louis or Stan. At least having Liam’s number gave him a better chance to meet.

 

After picking Lux and dropping her at the Teasdales, he headed to his home. Where he resumed his writing. He was really inspired after having the chance to see his blue eyed muse up close. He took his favourite black pen and started to conjure memories of the eyes that had him so obsessed.

  
  


_“In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me”_

  


He could feel the words wanting to leave his mind and be plastered in ink but he felt like no words were enough to describe that sort of beauty. He might need more inspiration but unfortunately, the only thing he could do was to wait to bump into his muse once again.

 

–

Louis couldn’t believe he was inches away from the curly lad and couldn’t even muster up the nerve to say anything. A spark of hope burned bright inside him remembering that Liam’s friends with him.

 

_Maybe fate has something for him..._

***

Few weeks passed by and Louis didn’t bump into Liam’s friend anymore. He was also too shy to ask Liam if he had heard anything from Curly- he decided to name him that because his silly brain decided to completely blank after they had introduced each other- so he was left to suffer in silence.

He was making his usual stop at the coffee shop in Endcliffe Park when he crashed into someone, making his hot drink spill all over his shirt. The burning in his skin rapidly growing as the beverage spread out in his chest.

  


“Ow, shit. Fuck, that hurts.”  He cussed while looking down at his shirt and tried to unstick the wet cloth from his chest.

 

“Oops, sorry. ‘M so sorry.”  A slow voice like honey replied.

 

Louis looked up and realized he had just collided with Curly. Up close, Louis could really appreciate those green eyes like the leaves in Spring; curls dripping all over his beautiful face and perfect jawline. He could almost forget the burn in his chest from the hot coffee when he noticed the curly bloke was wearing a white sheer shirt half unbuttoned showing of his chest tattoos and soft skin. Louis struggled to gulp a whimper down and he wasn’t sure it was because of the burning sensation or the desire creeping up on him.

  


“‘M so sorry really.” Harry was grateful he had Lux bag with him because he remembered he carried a stain remover pad inside. Once he found it he offered it with an apologetic smile.

  


Louis noticed that Curly had dimples and that’s when he knew he was gone for the boy, although he seemed more like an angel in that white shirt. He took the stain removal pad from the long fingers of the other bloke.

 

“Hi. Uhm, I mean, don’t worry, shit happens” Louis forced a small laugh trying not to sound too affected by the lingering burn he felt.

 

“Are you Liam’s friend from the other day by the lake?” Harry asked with a half smile pretending to be casual.

  


“Yeah, I remember you. Sorry we were acting so strange, I had the marvelous idea of corrupting little Liam by smoking weed and didn’t think we could run into anyone.” Louis uttered while attempting to put the pad over his shirt.

 

“And Liam agreed? Wow, that’s a first.” Harry’s eyes widened with the thought of Mr. Politeness and Rightful accepting to smoke a joint.

 

“I guess I love making people experience new things” Louis voice was now thick with cheekyness, lips struggling to bite down a smirk and wow did he really just flirted with Curly?

 

Harry blushed immediately. “It might be because you seem like the best person to have first experiences with” Harry blurted out in a quiet voice, cheeks still burning red with embarrassment. ‘ _Great, now he’ll think 'm some sort of perv_ ” the voice inside his head spoke. 

 

Louis was delighted, not only was this boy gorgeous and kind but he was also cheeky and sassy. Louis knew he would be his death.

 

With a small laugh, Louis asked Harry if he had time to sit walk him over to Sheffield Springs and Harry agreed with enthusiasm. It was a windy day, which made Harry’s shirt dance and looked almost like he was doing a photoshoot for an erotic novel. They had so much in common and the walk felt too short for Louis and he was eager to know more about Curly.

  


“So, uhm, please don’t think I’m a dick but I never caught your name. I was not in my best state of mind as you might guess” Louis admitted which made Harry feel relieved because then he wouldn’t feel like an arse for asking the same thing.

 

“I’m sure you’re not a dick, or at least you don’t give me that vibe and actually, I was about to ask the same to you. Liam didn’t actually state which one of you was Louis and which one was Stan” Harry smiled.

 

“Oh, ‘M Louis, Louis Tomlinson” he said as he stretched out his hand feeling a bit awkward.

 

“Hi Louis Tomlinson, ’m Harry Styles.” and they shook hands, it might be Louis’ head playing games with him but he could feel like something inside him jolted. ‘ _Yup, ’m highly infatuated with this person and I just met them and what the hell is wrong with me?_ ’ He thought.

  


Louis had to go to work since his class was the first one but they made plans to have a lads night with Niall (who Louis learned was Harry’s best friend), Stan, Liam and even Zayn because they had both started to befriend their usual barista at the Endcliffe Caffe.

 

***

  


“Louis, are you sure you’re not sick? You **never** even clean your room, much less the entire flat” Stan’s eyebrows are knit together in confusion and his eyes go along the movement of Louis tidying up the place.

  


“Well, I would expect you to be more appreciative of what I’m doing Stwat” Louis didn’t even bother to look back at Stan. He wanted everything to be perfect because Harry would be there. It would be their first interaction, well the first _proper_ interaction.  He had even bought a citric potpourri to place around the living room because he had a hunch Harry would love it.

 

“Wow, you haven’t called me Stwat in decades. Glad to see you’re back to your old immature self” Stan bickered.

  


Louis didn’t pay attention though. His mind had been conjuring the past conversations he had with Harry. Exchanging phone numbers might be the greatest idea Louis could come up with. Staying up late talking about their favourite foods, colours, songs, and basically everything else.

  
  


**Harry Styles: So, besides getting hot coffee poured on you, what do you enjoy doing? :)**

**Louis Tomlinson: Ah, well I enjoy the mundane things y’know? Eating, playing FIFA, footy of course and babysitting my siblings.**

 

**Harry Styles: You have younger siblings!? That’s sick, L!**

**Louis Tomlinson: I forget you’re baby crazy. I do, I have 6 younger sisters and a younger brother. I think you’d like ‘em.**

  


**Harry Styles: Hope I get to meet them someday :) xx**

  


And that made Louis feel his heart leap of happiness because when he typed that Harry would like his younger siblings he didn’t mean to be so forward but the fact Harry didn’t seem to be thrown off about it made him hopeful.

  


Their flat look proper decent since Louis had run up to Tesco and bought all kinds of crisps, snacks and pops. He also decided to take his favourite doodle tshirt and skinny black jeans– which really looked more like leggings– because he really wanted to look his best. His hair was up in a quiff that resembled a cinnamon curl.

  


“You’re trying to impress someone, I know you. My question is, is it Liam, Niall, Zayn or Harry?” Stan questioned his friend while tapping a finger to his lips.

  


“Pft, you’ve gone completely mad. I’m just trying to be a good host, ‘S all.” Lips twitching while he replied trying to sound as convincing as he could.

 

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen’s illegitimate son. I’ll just watch you and I’ll know from that” Stan added slyly, his body still sprawled upon the couch.

  


Their banter was interrupted by a knock on the door and before Stan could stand up Louis had already ran up to the door and opened it with his best breath taking smile. His smile faltered a bit when he noticed it was Zayn and not Harry knocking at the door.

  
  


“Uhm, sorry mate. Am I too early? I love punctuality so ‘m always making sure ‘m on time and whatnot.” Zayn’s voice was almost as angelic as his looks. Louis felt a bit awkward at first because he knew he probably wouldn’t stand a chance between him and Zayn. He could only hope Harry was not attracted to god-like lads, then again he doesn’t even know if Zayn’s even attracted to boys. He came back to earth when he heard Stan clear his throat.

  


“Nah, don’t worry. Come in!” He tried to sound as inviting as he could. He knew he would have to be aware of how he acted around all them to avoid Stan noticing the fond face he would probably make anytime Harry spoke.

  


Half an hour later, everyone else had already arrived and they were all gathered in the small living room sprawled across the couch and floor. Now enjoying Harry’s homemade chocolate chip and nutella biscuits. That made Louis swoon, this person was not only gorgeous and kind but he was a baker –an amazing one if he had to admit – as well.

  
  


Louis had gotten up to fetch some pints for Niall and Zayn who barely looked up to notice anyone else. When he could feel someone creep up behind him and the low voice he had dreamt saying his name made an appearance “Hi” was all Harry needed to send shivers down Louis’ spine and a small gasp came out of him.

  
  


“Jesus Harry, don’t sneak up on people like that I could’ve hit you or something” Louis’ heart was beating rapidly but he no longer knew if it was the startling from a few seconds or the proximity of dimples and soft green eyes.

  


“Yeah, don’t think it would have hurt though. Not sure you could handle me” Harry smirked. He just loved how Louis acted all tough and he might have noticed Louis squirm a bit at the last sentence.

  


“Oi, I think I would struggle with handling you but I’m sure I’m still probably stronger than you.” They exchanged cheeky smirks and Louis could notice the room was far too quiet. He fought against his desire to have his gaze completely fixed on Harry and roamed the room. Zayn and Niall were still chatting away; Liam and Stan talking about films. He returned his stare at Harry and implied they should go back to everyone else.

  


Harry and Louis sat next to each other on the couch as Liam and Stan laid on the floor playing FIFA; Niall and Zayn talking about some underground indie bands. There was something about all 6 of them that made them just click, it was rare for 6 people who had different bonds and that together, as a group, had only a few hours of deeply getting to know each other. The most surprising part being how Louis could feel that Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry and himself were so different yet it felt like they have been friends their whole lives.

  


He could see Harry shifting in his seat as he tried to scoot closer to Louis. Louis thought he really didn’t stand a chance for Harry’s attention but the whole evening they both had been gravitating towards each other. Louis could feel the warmth that Harry’s skin oozed.

 

They sat there, just talking about Louis’ life in Doncaster, Harry’s mum and sister and his stepdad. How he has 4 nipples, Louis’ taking the main role in his school’s rendition of Grease. How they both realized they found guys attractive. Niall got up and hugged Zayn, which resulted in everyone staring at the two but no one said anything.

  


“Oi Harold, I should be leaving. Got a dentist appointment tomorrow, ‘member?” Niall stated while Zayn put on his leather jacket.

  


“Which means I have to go as well.” Harry said with an apologetic smile towards Louis. This made Louis’ heart sink, he had such a great time with Harry and he didn’t want it to end. He bit down a pout when he remembered Stan was watching him, although he probably already knew Louis was arse over tit for Harry.

  


“Text me? Whenever you’re not busy of course.” Louis said in an inquisitive voice. His heart melted when he received Harry’s wide smile in return.  In the next few minutes, Liam was also heading home leaving Louis and Stan by themselves.

  


As soon as the door closed, Stan took the final sip of his pint and gazed at Louis. “So it’s Harry. I don’t know why I didn’t think about it before. You’re always so giddy and smiling from ear to ear when you’re texting him.”

  


“I don’t know what to do Stan. He’s absolutely amazing! I mean, did you taste his bikkys?   And he loves kids, and writes. It’s like he embodies perfection.” Louis sighed and plopped down the couch.

  


“So ask him out? You can’t be such a knob head not to have think about it before!” Stan said, now getting up to start cleaning all the empty pizza boxed and bottles of beers.

  


Before Louis could reply, he felt a buzzing on his pocket. He took out his cellphone and his heart pounded as a drum.

  


**Harry Styles: So, I’m probably making an arse of myself right now but, would you like to go on a date with me? :) xx**

 

He was shaking so much he couldn’t believe Harry had just asked him on a date. Especially, when he didn’t even think Harry liked him that way. He came back to reality when his phone buzzed in his hand again.

 

**Harry Styles: ‘M sorry, I thought maybe, you liked me too? I can be a bit oblivious.**

Louis was charmed by this boy, he had to reply right away.

 

**Louis Tomlinson: I would love to go out with you, Hazza. I might like you a slight bit ;) x**

 

**Harry Styles: Hm, I’ll have to do something bout that. Meet me tomorrow at 2pm by the Lake in Endcliffe park? Wear something comfortable!**

**Harry Styles: Oh, and any chance you like peanut butter and banana sandwiches? x**

**Louis Tomlinson: Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. x**

**Harry Styles: Tosser. You’ll starve then. Anyways, 2pm by the lake. Can’t wait Lou. xxxxxx**

  


Louis’ heart skipped a beat after the last text. Stan was standing in front of him, arms crossed and a confused look. “Mind telling me what you’re so nervous about?” Stan’s tone now dripped in curiosity.

  


“HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!” Louis got up and jumped into his best friend’s arms.  Which made them both crash down to the floor.

  


“Great, now you won’t shut up about it” Stan growled and pushed Louis. They both stayed on the floor talking about green eyes and their future kids.

  


\--

  


Harry’s nerves had completely calmed down once Louis had said yes to their date. He had everything planned out for a great evening. He just needed to do his family favourite ‘peanut butter and banana sandwich’.  

 

He was also relieved to know that Louis also found him attractive. They kept texting each other until they fell asleep just like any other night. Harry dreamt with ocean blue eyes and cinnamon swirl hair.

  
  


***

 

Harry picked out a bouquet composed of forget-me-not’s (for obvious reasons), white orchids (for delicate beauty), purple pansies (for loving thoughts) and red tulips (for declarations of love). He had also taken his guitar with him to try and make everything extremely romantic.

  


He wore his black fedora, black tshirt and black skinny jeans and to add a touch of colour he decided that his blue scarf was the best accessory – since it matched his muse’s eyes – and like that he waited for Louis to arrive.

  


\--

  


Louis was a complete mess. He had to be at the lake in half an hour and he still hadn’t decided what to wear. Stan was no help at all since every time Louis showed him his outfit, he would just shrug and say ‘you look alright’. He finally decided, with the sun being out and the weather being perfect, for a jean shirt over a white shirt and denim capris. He topped it off with his gold aviator Ray Ban’s.

 

Harry had kept everything about the date a secret. Which drove Louis mad because he didn’t know what to expect. He had nothing else to do but make his way over to Endcliffe park.

  


\--

  


Louis arrived just in time and saw the beautiful curly hair under a – what he considered hipster  – black fedora. He couldn’t help but smile wholeheartedly at the sight of this curly bloke.

  


“Hi Hazza, nice hat you’ve got” Louis said with a broad smile.

  


“I’m so glad you’re here.” Harry replied and gave the bouquet to Louis. Louis was speechless, he was now sure Harry is perfection. Which made him a bit worried because he knew he would fall really hard for this boy.

  


Harry then explained that their date consisted of rowing a boat to the middle of the lake and having a picnic while Harry also serenaded Louis and with that they got in the boat, and started rowing to the ‘romantic spot’ Harry had chosen for them.

  


“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you could play the guitar and sing. You’re holding out on me Hazz.” Louis said as he took another bite of the very tasty ‘peanut butter and banana’ sandwich.

  


“And if you’ll let me, this is just the beginning Lou.” Harry’s face is now all dimples and grin. The weather was perfect. Sun’s out and shining on both of the boys faces making their features a thousand times more beautiful and it’s windy but not cold. Birds are chirping, the lake is peaceful and Harry notices how the lake brings out Louis’ eyes (he had made Louis take off his Ray Bans so he could get lost in his beautiful eyes).

  


“This might be a bit weird but I noticed you one day when you were at the park with Stan. You looked so beautiful Lou. I hadn’t seen anyone like you before and I was utterly inspired by your eyes.” Harry admitted with a blush. “And I sort of wrote something about it; I was wondering if you wanted me to read it for you?”

  


Louis stopped chewing, Harry had noticed him that same day he laid eyes on him. He wrote something based on his eyes. How is this lad even real?

 

“First of all Harold, I’m flattered that you would write something about me and it’s not weird at all! I think I might have noticed you that same day and I was intrigued by how concentrated you seemed and how cute you are.” Louis said in a soft voice and a lazy smile.

  


“Uhm, I also added a bit of music. I hope you like it and just know this is one of the many poems you’ve inspired. You’re quite the perfect muse Lou.”

  


Harry grabbed his guitar and prepared himself to ‘perform’ his poem for Louis. His hands shook a bit but he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, after all Louis was there.

  


_“Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom of my_

_Hear your voice again_

_Could we dim the sun_

_And wonder where we've been_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_Now_

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

_Ever know each other_

_Trust these words are stones_

_In your eyes_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes”_

  


Louis had closed his eyes to concentrate on Harry’s voice and on the words coming out of those soft plump lips. When he was done, Louis opened his eyes and there was a definite silence. Louis knew words weren’t enough to explain how he felt and how much he loved his poem. He grabbed Harry’s guitar and set it down on the boat’s floor. Their eyes never leaving each other’s, and Louis caressed the younger lad, he could feel Harry’s breath quicken, his face completely soft and expectant and just like that he pressed their lips together crashing at first but then fitting in perfectly.

  


Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck. His heart thumping against the other boy’s chest. Louis’ hands tracing Harry’s hair. A little gasp coming out of Louis’ soft thin lips when Harry bit the lower lip. Their kisses now more hungrily and passionate. They could both feel the connection now between them. Like it had been planned for ages before either of them were born.

 

They freed their lips from the kiss to soak everything in. They had just kissed and it had felt like fire. They also needed to calm themselves since they were in the middle of the lake and they wouldn’t have been able to do much about it.

 

They both stare at each other intensely until Harry’s muttering some words. Louis’ now swarmed with confusion.

 

“Something wrong Hazz?”

 

Harry just raises his index finger like asking for some time. He’s unfolding a paper and taking a pen out of his pocket. Seems like Harry takes ‘inspiration hits in the most random times’ very seriously.

  


“Sorry, I had to write something down but uhm, wow. Your lips are like rain after a long drought. Your hands as soft as feathers making my spine tickle with excitement. Oh god, that was cheesy wasn’t it?” Harry hid his face in his hands. Louis trying to contain his extreme fond face.

 

“A bit, yeh. Loved it tho. ‘S that what you wrote then?” Louis asks and grabs both of Harry’s hand so he can see his face again.

  
  


“Not really. I think I just finished your poem/song…” Harry replied and he grabbed his guitar one more time. He struck the first chords and sang one more time.

  
  


_“Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom of my_

_Hear your voice again_

_Could we dim the sun_

_And wonder where we've been_

_Maybe you and me_

_So kiss me like you did_

_My heart stopped beating_

_Such a softer sin_

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_Now_

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

_Ever know each other_

_Trust these words are stones_

_Why cuts aren't healing_

_Learning how to love_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_(Stay with me lay with me now)_

_You could stay and watch me fall_

_And of course I'll ask for help_

_Just stay with me now_

_Take my hand_

_We could take our heads off_

_Stay in bed just make love that's all_

_Just stay with me now_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me lay with me_

_(Stay with me, lay with me)_

_In your eyes_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes”_

  
  
That was it for Louis, he was absolutely and irrevocably in love with the mop of curls and dimples in front of him. They kissed again with a promise of a future together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first, when talking about not being able to be really /addicted/ to weed I'm talking on the physical addiction. The psychological addiction happens but in a much lesser rate than other drugs. [This](http://healthland.time.com/2010/10/19/is-marijuana-addictive-it-depends-how-you-define-addiction/) is an article by TIME.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, [here's](http://www.aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html) where I got all my flower wisdom
> 
> P.P.S: The 'poem' Harry writes for Louis is actually the lyrics from The Used's I Caught Fire which is also where the title comes from :)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW IF STAIN REMOVING PADS EXIST BUT LETS PRETEND THEY DO.


End file.
